I Will Always Protect You
by EvTheOdd13
Summary: Dean has been hiding something from Sam, and as they hunt a mysterious death Sam may just find out what. WARNING NOW: YAOI, INCEST, MPREG, SWEARING, WEAPON USE, SEX!


I Will Always Protect You

Dean and Sam roled onto the sceen, it was disgusting. The house looked rotten from the outside, so on the inside it could only be assumed to be worse. The bricks where turning black against their morder and falling out of the middle of the damned wall. The windows where all busted up, the roof was caving towards the center and the door was kicked in. How the township saw it, it was a condemed health hazard and thank god they could destroy it now that the elderly couple (god rest their souls) had been murdered. Hell half of them had half a mind to do it before the big March of March Homes occured later that month. How Dean and Sam saw it, well they noticed the things that not many others would care to; such as the deep claw markings on the door and it's frame, how the wrot iron fittings on the upper right bedroom window had been pushed and forced apart for something large to shove it's way through. They also took note as they entered the now condemed home of the expensive and antique furnature and decorations, which would have sold for quite a bit, as would the old woman's jewlery. Nothing had been taken, but those claw marks had appeared again on the stairs, and on multiple doors upstairs.

"They have a dog?" asked Dean sarcasticly as they strode through the house, his steel toed black leather boots making it easy for him to ignore the broken glass and rusted nails on the floor of the deceaseds' bed room.

"No, no dogs, cats, or any other animals. Allergies on both sides and a fear of dogs imparticular due to them both being chased as teens out on a drive by a group of big, dark colored dogs. The file says there was a picture taken but the cops diden't believe the couple and that the couple still has the picture somewhere in their home. Maybe a werewolf pack?" Sam spoke quickly and with his eyes focused on the ground, not wanting to notice how good Dean looked in a tight black t-shirt, tight boot cut dark blue levi jeans, black leather jacket and those boots. Sam knew if he looked he would feel those old feelings again, and he didn't want to open himself up to being hurt again. Jessica may have only been a cover, to make everyone think he was normal, but it still fucking hurt to lose her. Just like he lost mom, and dad... Sam sighed and raked his fingers through his unruley hair as he paced the room.

"Well then, lets start looking" Dean said cockily, a frown forming when he saw his younger brother's anxiety. Dean knew Sam didn't want to look at him but god damn it! He just wanted to protect him, he didn't know he was hurting him by leaving. He wanted Sam to have a life, a chance to have a normal family that starts the day with 'Hi honey, heres your coffee. Have a good day at work.' not a family that started the day, every day with 'Good, your awake. Take the colt, its loaded and switch me seats at the next stop. I've been driving all night and need to take a piss and get another coffee.' Dean especially didn't know how to tell Sam about the latest...development, from their romantic intanglement about two months ago. He absent mindedly rubbed a hand over his slightly rounder stomach, knowing Sam would have a total and complete melt down if he knew. He bit his lip as his brother sighed, loving the way the moonlight reflected off the curls of the taller boy's dark chocolate brown hair and the strength of his profile. Damn it, Dean sighed inwardly as he walked out of the room to check around, he just wanted to keep his younger brother safe.

The boys searched the house seperatly, both depressed and lost in their own thoughts of abandonment, loss, and the creeping feeling that something wasen't right. Sam raked the upstairs, looking in every drawer and every closet. Dean searched the lower parts of the house, carefully looking for everything and anything. Dean did find somthing, but it wasen't somthing Sammy needed to know. A book about how babies develop and symptoms and signs. Dean stuffed that into a inside pocket of his jacket and resumed his search. As he stumbled around the basement he found something alarming. A satanic shrine with pictures of the Home Owner's Association people and scraps of hair, blood, and all other needed items. Dean yelled for his brother to join him in the basement just as his world went dark.

Sam ran to the basement, his hand already on the pistol in his pocket. It held silver bullets and on top of being pure silver, they were blessed and forged with Holy Water. As he ran into the basement he saw a monsterous Hell Hound trying to devour his brother and Sam screamed "DEAN!" and fired three rounds into the hellish beast. The Hell Hound turned to dust and Sam rushed over to his brother, cradling his head in his lap, tears flowing freely as his panicked voice rang out "Come on Dean, don't do this. Don't leave me again. I NEED you, please! Please wake up! Don't die on me, not here, not now, not ever! Please! Damn it Dean you promised you wouldn't leave me again, that you would stay with me no matter what happened since we lost dad! Wake up damn it! Wake up Dean! Please! Just wake up..." Sam lost his voice in sobs as Dean woke and pulled a dagger from his pocket, the same metals and blessing as Sam's bullets it went plunging straight into the neck of a demonic wolf. Its not a werewolf, not a hell hound, but a wolf that can only be summoned by people who where werewolves. It's primary purpose was to kill an enemy, but it would always come back and kill the summoners. Dean pushed Sam away as he fought to keep the dagger in the wolf's neck.

"SHOOT IT SAMMY! FUCKING SHOOT IT!" Dean shouted as he kept trying to hold the wolf down.

"But if I shoot it I'll hit you!" Sammy yelled back at his brother, taking aim nontheless because he knew this is what had to be done.

"JUST SHOOT THE DAMNED THING I'LL BE FINE!" Dean screamed as he held down the wolf. He heard the gun shots and the wolf fell limp, his own body unharmed. Dean smiled at his brother. "I knew you could do it."

Sam just sighed and walked over to his brother and pulled him tightly into his arms. "Don't EVER fucking scare me like that again Dean. I lost mom and dad, I can't lose you too."

"Sammy...you won't lose me. I promise. I won't ever let anything take me away from you, I will protect you with my last heart beat. I promise." Dean said, holding onto his not-so little brother. Nothing but ashes and dust around them, the Winchester boys left, going back to their hotel.

"Dean...why do you have a baby book? You...did you knock up some girl on our trip? i-Is that why you have been so preoccupied? Because your about to become a father and didn't know how to tell me?" Sam asked as they drove on into the night, the wind in his hair as he looked at the stoney face of his brother.

"No Sammy, god no. I use a damn condom when I'm with them, I don't want some disgusting disease. I have the baby book because...because it looked interesting...ok? Lets just leave it at that..." Dean said, trying to put up the same walls he always used when he was uncomfortable.

"No Dean, we are not leaving it at that! If you didn't knock up some roadside bimbo then wha...ohmigod...y-your...are you? I thought the spell wouldn't work...but...this explains so much...your recent mood swings, you being awake before me and looking like hell warmed over, how distant you've been...Dean...your carrying my baby?" Sam had a look of awe struck confusion and wonder on his face as he put the pieces together and gazed at his brother. Dean pulled into the parking lot of their motel.

"Yes...the spell that daemon cast was accurate. Our...relations resulted in a child. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Sammy, but I didn't want you to freak out and have a heart attack or blow a gasket or anything...I figured I would hide it as long as I could but...I guess thats not all that easy..." Dean looked over at his brother before being pulled into a hard, passionate kiss. Dean moaned softly into the kiss as Sam plundered his mouth, his tongue exploring the insides of Dean's mouth as Dean wrapped his arm's around his brother's shoulders. The kiss ended all too soon with Sam pulling away and getting out of the Impala, and grabbing Dean out of his side, dragging him to their room and unlocking the door before pushing Dean up against the wall. Dean moaned as Sam kissed him, biting his lip and sucking on his neck. Sam licked his brother's collar bones and pushed his hands under his shirt, tracing over the hard muscles and tweaking the hardening nipples. Dean arched his back and ground his hips against Sam's, tugging Sam's hair as he moaned and unbuttoning Sam's shirt. Sam pulled Dean over to the bed and pushed him onto his back, having removed his elder brother's shirt before hand, as he began to lick, nip and suck the defined muscles of his chest, but upon reaching Dean's abdomin his touches softened and gentled, his kisses becoming slow and sweet as he touched gently, knowing a baby was growing there. Once he reached Dean's jeans both had tears in their eyes and their cocks where hard as rocks. Sam deftly removed his brother's pants and boxers, freeing the 8" cock. Dean was thick and veiny and already leaking precum, to which Sam could't help his smile.

Sam bent his head and flicked his tongue across his brother's cock, taking the precum on the tip of his tongue, it's salty an slightly bitter taste matching Dean's personality. Dean moaned and Sam needed no further encouragement, taking his brother's entire length into his mouth as he squeezed Dean's balls. Dean moaned louder and arched, Sammy took the oportunity to thrust two fingers into Dean's mouth and Dean knew what to do. He began to suck and lap the two fingers, making sure they where wet. Once they where Sam pushed them against Dean's asshole, pushing one wet digit in at a time as he sucked his brother's hard cock. Dean was arching and moaning as Sam finger fucked and sucked him. Dean knew he wouldn't last much longer and moaned. "Sammy! I'm close! Oh god I'm cumming!" His cock twitched in Sam's mouth and Sam took it to the hilt, fingering his brother's ass tighter as Dean shot load after load of hot, salty cum down his brother's throat. Sam sucked Dean's cock a little longer before putting Dean's legs over his shoulders and thrusting his own cock deep into Dean's tight asshole. Dean moaned as he felt his brothers 9.5" monster fill his tightness, stretching him to his limits as Sam thurst in completly with one smooth thrust. Sam growled and moaned his pleasure at Dean's tightness. Sam kept thrusting deep into Dean and leaned down, locking lips with his brother, his tongue in Dean's mouth as his cock was deeply in the elder's ass. Both men where moaning in pleasure and when Sam moaned Dean's name, he errupted in Dean's ass. Dean moaned and arched, feeling his brother's cum flood his tightness. Once spent they collapsed in eachother's arms, Dean's head on Sam's chest, and their legs intertwined. Sam placed a hand on Dean's stomach and smiled, as they both fell asleep.


End file.
